Migration Season
Synopsis Karin and Sarada observe the wild geese preparing to migrate as dawn approaches, still infected birds among them. Jūgo begs Boruto to flee while breaking free, while Tosaka yearns to witness Jūgo's full power. His transformation proceeding, Jūgo flees and Boruto follows. Sarada informs Karin the infected birds have red eyes, and the two begin trying to isolate them. Team 15 arrives by the lake, and Sarada requests their help. Boruto tries following Jūgo, but is still feeling the effects of the tranquilliser, so Tosaka overtakes him in the pursuit. Jūgo arrives at the lake shore, followed by Tosaka, who is ecstatic at the prospect of the birds spreading the cursed seal, which would give him more samples to study. Boruto arrives with shadow clones, attacking Tosaka with explosive tag kunai, but he shrugs them off, fully transforming, and capturing Boruto and his clones with extra arms and a tail. Tosaka begins losing his patience waiting for Jūgo to fight him, and dismisses Boruto's concerns about Jūgo. Jūgo fully transforms, makes short work of Tosaka, and absorbs his cursed seal before tossing him aside. Karin, Sarada, and Team 15 struggle to find all the infected birds, and Karin says they should consider just killing all the birds. Jūgo continues to rampage and attacks Boruto. Suigetsu drags himself to the lake, still weak from the tranquilliser and taser shocks, complaining that Jūgo should rampage closer by. Tosaka tells Boruto Jūgo will probably rampage until he dies. Nue saves Boruto from Jūgo's attack, and keeps on attacking him, against Sumire's orders. She tries to intervene, but Boruto warns her she'll get caught up in the attacks, and that they have to find a different way. Tosaka continues to muse of genetically determined fates, but Boruto ignores him. Karin is concerned Sarada can't bring herself to cull the birds, but Sarada says she should be the one to do it, as the mission was assigned to her team. Boruto tells Sumire that Konohamaru managed to revert Jūgo's transformation by inflicting significant damage with his Rasengan, and that he doesn't think he can make one strong enough to cause such damage. Boruto notices the speed Jūgo is charging at in his attacks, and speculates that if he comes at him at that speed, he might damage him enough to revert the transformation. Jūgo tosses Nue aside, and Boruto draws his attention. Boruto builds up speed using one Boruto Stream on top of another, and lands a Rasengan, but Jūgo's transformation doesn't revert. The domesticated goose flies by at the last second, and Jūgo's transformation recedes. Tosaka passes out considering it ridiculous. The sun comes up, and Sarada prepares to kill the birds. Mitsuki stops her, and Konohamaru arrives with Suigetsu, showing her the serum to neutralise the cursed seal they stole from the enemy's base. Suigetsu consumes the serum, merges with the lake's water, and rains it down on the birds, curing them. The domesticated goose struggles and manages to fly with the wild ones. Sumire makes a decision, and informs Namida and Wasabi she intends to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team to find a better way to synergise with Nue through science, and asks them not to tell the others yet, wanting to do it herself. Konohamaru considers the mission a success, but is exasperated when Mitsuki informs him Karin and Suigetsu took Tosaka with them when they left. Suigetsu teases Karin about feeling maternal towards Sarada. Sarada tells Boruto he was reckless, and Boruto retorts it worked. They wonder what will Jūgo do, and Jūgo, seeing the domesticated goose fly, wonders if he'll fly some day. Credits